The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Gaze tracking has been applied in various fields such as driver state monitoring, intent recognition, and device control in a gaze interworking vehicle. Recently, gaze tracking has been applied to monitor attention dispersion of a driver.
Such a gaze tracker captures an eye image using a stereo camera and detects two lighting reflection points from the captured eye image. In addition, the gaze tracker calculates a central point of a cornea using the two detected lighting reflection points and calculates a gaze direction of a user using the calculated central point of the cornea and a central point of a pupil.
However, we have discovered that a conventional gaze tracker is capable of tracking gaze only when two lighting reflection points are generated in an iris, and thus when only one lighting reflection point is generated in an iris due to a face angle, it is not possible to track gaze to excessively and narrowly limit a gaze tracking range.